


Thnks Fr Th

by ThylacineLily



Series: Ryan/Pete Series [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily





	Thnks Fr Th

_Pete took Ryan’s hand into his free one and slowly pulled it to his body, resting it on his already noticeable arousal. “I’m sure we can make some type of arrangement.”_

_Ryan blushed more when he felt Pete’s semi twitch against his hand. “Pete, I... I don’t. I’m not into guys.”_

_“You want your band to be heard by a record exec, don’t you?” Pete asked, bending his head to press his lips to Ryan’s warm neck, sending chills down Ryan’s spine as his eyes slipped close. “I could make it happen for you Ryan, I could sell your music to anyone,” he kissed below his ear and nibbled softly on his earlobe, moaning softly when Ryan’s hand gave a small, almost unnoticeable squeeze. “All you have to do, is make it worth it to me...”_

_“If I do this... You’ll,” his words were interrupted by a gasp when Pete’s hand left his neck and moved to his crotch, stroking him through his pants. “Oh... God... You’ll sell it to them?”_

_“I’ll make them beg me for you guys,” Pete answered as he added a little more pressure to Ryan’s budding erection, making him moan softly. “Do we have a deal Ryan? One time offer here.”_

_Ryan was torn... Torn between his upbringing, his girlfriend, his beliefs, and the dream he and his friends shared of making it big. If he did this, they would have their wish come true, but he would be sinning, cheating on his girlfriend... But did she have to know? And wouldn’t God forgive him for doing this for his friends? He wasn’t actually attracted to men, so wouldn’t it be okay to do this?_

_“O...Okay. I’ll do it,” he said, looking at Pete when he pulled back to look at him. “What exactly do I have to do?”_

_“Well, you said you weren’t into guys, so I’m guessing that would mean you have a tight, virgin ass...”_

\- - - - -

Ryan woke with a start in the dark hotel room, panting softly, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. When the dream Pete finished his sentence with _“How about you let me use it?”_ instead of the actual line of he wouldn’t take it from him, it had shocked his body awake.

Although he didn’t know why that outcome had woken him up. One dream went as far as him crying out, writhing beneath Pete, screaming his name as he came all over the hotel bed and his hand. His body shivered as he thought about that dream.

It had been five months, long enough for Pete to make his request for that thank you blow job they had agreed on. The contract had been signed for five months so he was curious as to why Pete hadn’t come to him. Then again, he should be glad he hadn’t come to him, it meant he didn’t have to go through with that again. _Not like you minded,_ the little voice in his head whispered; the voice that had been with him since that day. He shook his head as he slowly sat up, looking down at Brendon who was curled up to two pillows, Ryan’s and his own. He frowned, understanding why he had a crick in his neck now.

Carefully he got up and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door before fumbling to find the light. When he found a switch, he flipped it on, only to hear the bathroom fan click on, making him sigh as he flipped it off, and then looked for the next switch. He grumbled when the red heating lamps came on. “Why do people keep putting those in hotels. What the Hell is the point anyway?” He mumbled to himself as he used the heating lamp lights to find the light switch, holding his hand on it. He flipped off the lamps and flipped on the regular lights, blinking in their brightness.

He looked in the mirror at his flushed cheeks and matted down hair, lightly shaking his head before he turned away from the mirror and went to the tub, turning on the shower part. He got the water as close to perfect as he could get it before he stepped in and sighed as the water poured down over him. He lowered his head, letting the spray hit the back of his head, his eyes slipping closed.

He eyes didn’t stay closed for long, snapping open shortly after an image of Pete standing above him at his parent’s home, flickered in his mind. _I have to end this crap,_ he though to himself as he grabbed the hotel soap and started to wash himself.

\- - - - -

Ryan yelped when a pair of hands covered his eyes and he heard his band mates’ laughter as a voice whispered in his ear, “Guess who.” The voice and the breath tickling his ear gave him a chill that hopefully no one noticed.

“Um, Brendon?”

“Nope, I’m not in your band,” he chuckled.

“I dunno then.” _Liar,_ that little voice whispered. _You know who it is._

Pete chuckled as he removed his hands and Ryan turned to face him, glaring at Spencer who was doubled over, with Jon, with laughter, both holding their sides. At least Brendon was just burying his face in his hands to mask his laughter. Pete grinned at Ryan, who blushed under the look. “Hey Ry, I heard the news,” Pete said with a smile. “I see my charms worked them over?”

“Yep, thanks a lot Pete,” Brendon said from behind his hands, giggling one last time before he cleared his throat and brushed his fingers through his hair.

“Do you guys mind if I steal your friend for a minute?”

“Not at all,” Spencer answered through his calming laughter, even though he still grinned like a fool, and Ryan could have killed him as Pete left the room with him.

Ryan followed him down the hall of the small venue, confused as to where they were going, hoping to God he wasn’t going to ask for it here. “Where are we going?” He dared to ask, trying to swallow the growing lump in his throat.

“You and I need to have a little talk Ryan,” Pete answered with a grin over his shoulder before he faced ahead, not slowing his pace, but in fact, speeding it up real quick after a glance at his watch. They turned a corner and for a moment, Ryan thought of bolting, but he could only imagine what type of blackmail Pete could pull out if he did.

This was part of the deal that was helping his dreams come true. He just never knew his dreams had the price of having to suck off a guy who he thought was an awesome bass player. He followed Pete into a room that only had a table and a couple of chairs. He glanced at the empty room as Pete shut the door and he heard the lock click, making him turn to look at Pete who smirked at him, the look back in his eyes. The look from when the deal was first made. “Wh...What did we need to talk about?”

Pete chuckled as he closed the distance between them and took Ryan’s jaw in his hand, tracing his thumb over the boy’s lower lip. “I think you know Ryan. Don’t play stupid with me.”

Ryan’s eyes showed his panic; no pun intended. “But we’re on in twenty minutes!”

“Then I guess we had better make this quick, hadn’t we?” Pete questioned, lifting a brow as he moved to the table and motioned to the chair in front of him. “Sit.”

Ryan looked at him with a questioning look as he moved over and sat down, not moving the chair forward. “How are we going to do this?”

Pete chuckled as he leaned back on one hand, using his other hand to undo his pants. “You are going to bring that chair closer and suck me off,” he answered, locking eyes with the boy, grinning at him as he gulped. “I wouldn’t want you trying to stand on sore legs for the show, hence the sitting. Now come here.”

Ryan hesitated before he scooted the chair closer as Pete took is took, which was flaccid, from his pants. “The last time I did this you were already semi hard. I don’t know how to get you going,” he said, trying to stall.

“Ryan, we have a deal. You just have to hold up one more part of it and we’ll be set. Give me your hand,” Pete ordered, and when Ryan brought up his hand Pete grabbed it and placed it on his cock. “I shouldn’t have to guide you, I’m sure you’ve jerked yourself off from a limp state. And quit stalling Ryan,” Pete warned softly, even though the anger and threat in his eyes was loud and clear, “we wouldn’t want someone looking for us to find you in the act from taking too long.”

Ryan’s eyes widened at the sinister smirk before he started to softly stroke Pete’s cock, keeping his eyes on Pete’s since he didn’t want to look at his hand on Pete’s cock. He gave it a soft squeeze as it began to harden under his touch, making chills go up and down his spine.

“Fifteen minutes Ryan,” Pete warned, lifting an amused brow at the boy, who gave a worried look and glanced down, biting his lip. Pete chuckled. “I don’t know why you’re acting so scared of this. Last time you sucked me off you became quite the little cum slut in the middle of it.”

Ryan bit his lip and leaned down, his lips pressing to the tip of Pete’s cock, making Pete groan and lean his head back. Hearing the sound sent shivers up and down Ryan’s spine and added to the courage that was slowly curling its way up his spine. He darted his tongue out and licked around Pete’s head before taking the head in his mouth, sucking on the velvety flesh. As straight as he thought he was, he loved the feeling of Pete’s cock on his tongue.

He found himself startled for a moment when Pete’s hand tangled in his hair, but relaxed with it, taking more of Pete’s cock in his mouth. He took as much of Pete’s length into his mouth as he could and sucked on it, rubbing his tongue against it as he hollowed out his cheeks on Pete’s cock. He felt his own cock stir in his pants when Pete moaned again and bucked his hips slightly. Ryan winced slightly as his pants became too tight, but he kept working Pete’s cock with his mouth, moaning when he tasted the pre that had started forming for him to lick away.

Pete grinned slightly as he looked down at the young male, seeing the pleasure etched in his features from being able to taste Pete’s pre. He smirked when he saw the growing bulge in Ryan’s pants. He licked his lips and groaned when Ryan lightly dragged is teeth, catching Pete off guard when he reached up and gently cupped the sac below Pete’s base. “Ryan, take your cock out. Now,” he said before a groan, at the tongue rubbing at the veins on the underside of his cock, slipped from between his lips.

Ryan understood what Pete wanted, remembering the last time he had done this, and quite eagerly took his cock out, curling the fingers of his free hand around his shaft, pumping the formed fist. He moaned and sucked harder, making Pete moan louder and lean his head back for a moment. Ryan looked up at Pete and felt his cheeks flush when he saw Pete had lowered his head and was staring at him, a dark glint in his eyes that made Ryan’s cock throb.

Pete found himself slightly amused as he and Ryan locked gazes, even as Ryan continued to move his mouth up and down, pleasuring Pete. He was also amused by the “oh-so-straight” Ryan taking such pleasure in pleasing him, so desperate for the taste of Pete’s cum on his tongue. When Ryan scooted closer to the edge of the chair and took more of Pete’s cock in his mouth, Pete moaned, his cock oozing more pre as he got closer to his release. He growled softly when he caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall, telling him they had less than five minutes for him to get off.

“Ryan, if you don’t want your career,” he paused when a moan cut him off when Ryan bit and dragged his teeth a little harder, his teeth threatening to break skin, “to crash, I suggest you, oh fuck, mm, speed this up. Your fucking stalling has it down to three minutes.”

Ryan shot a fearful glance up at Pete before he began fondling the sac in his hand a little faster, making Pete’s breath hitch in his throat. He opened his throat as he had on the day in his parent’s house and took his full length into his mouth, swallowing around the bit that was in the back of his throat. Swallowing and moaning around it made Pete’s hips buck against his face and he pulled his head back, calming the gag reflex that was trying to take over, and slid his mouth back down, bobbing his mouth on the length now. His mind racing, Ryan did the first thing that came to mind to make Pete get off quicker, and he hoped it would work.

When Ryan’s eyes went from fear of losing his career, to a scared, innocent look, Pete’s mind blanked and he grabbed Ryan’s hair tighten, pushing his mouth all the way down on his cock, moaning a low, animalistic growl as he spilled his load down Ryan’s throat. He was vaguely aware of the strangled moan on his cock as Ryan splattered the floor with his own cum, but it didn’t really register as he continued to ride out his orgasm.

As soon as Pete relented his hold on Ryan’s head, Ryan pulled off and licked his lips, trembling slightly as he leaned back in the chair, panting softly. He looked up at Pete with a satisfied grin that made Pete give a dark laugh that erased all confidence in Ryan’s body.

“You had better go back to your band Ryan,” Pete said, his words slow and warning, “before I think of blackmailing you into being my personal whore, not that you would mind.”

“H-How could you blackmail me?” Ryan asked, his eyes wide, his orgasm high gone now. When Pete’s gaze shifted to a corner in the room, near the ceiling, Ryan’s eyes followed and then went wider when he spotted the camera, with red light flashing. “Y-You... You taped that!?”

“Collateral,” Pete said with a casual shrug as he put his cock away, twitching slightly when his hand touched his sensitive flesh. “Incase you ever try to say I made you, there’s proof you fucking enjoyed it.”

“But what you said-”

“Ryan, do you think I’m a complete idiot? It only records video, not sound,” Pete explained, chuckling when Ryan’s face paled. “Now get your ass back to your band before they come and find you.”

Ryan glared at Pete as he put himself back in his pants and rose to his feet. He yelped when Pete quickly stood from the table and grabbed the back of his head, pulling his face close to his, his tongue dancing across Ryan’s lips. “Let. Go. Of me.”

Pete chuckled and crushed Ryan’s mouth with his own, laughing on the inside when Ryan’s lips melted against his own and the younger man returned the heated kiss, his own tongue dancing against Pete’s when Pete easily slipped his tongue into his mouth. He broke the kiss and laughed at the whimper from Ryan. “Go on little RyRo, before your band finds you in the compromising position of having your ass in the air as I use your body for my pleasure.”

Ryan felt his cock twitch at the thought, fearing that Pete could see into his mind and see the dreams that had filled his mind a couple nights ago. He jerked away and left the room, running as fast as he could down the hall where his band was waiting for him outside of the dressing room.

Pete slid the chair over to the camera and got it down, turning it off when he was safely back on the floor. He sat down in the chair and pressed the rewind button, pressing play in the middle of Ryan sucking him off. He grinned to himself as he let his mind wonder to what he could make the sexy little guitar player do.


End file.
